Whirlpool
by Soarski
Summary: There's this thing when you meet someone you've known from a past life. You feel like you've known them for a while, that you're lovers or good friends. Then the memories hit you. It feels like you're being spun around in a whirlpool as things come back. Eremika (Eren x Mikasa)


_"Mikasa, I think it's time."_

_"Yes, Eren it is."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_The two candles, that burned together, on the rough yet beautiful table, are finally blown out. _

**"I'll just remold the wax, maybe even add some more and replace the string. Then I'll light up your candles, on a different table since this one was too rough."**

* * *

"Oi Eren, wake up! You shouldn't sleep in, even if it is the weekend" Eren got out of bed, slowly. He then proceeded to make his way downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"So, Eren..." Eren's dad spoke calmly. "Armin said a girl confessed to you yesterday."

_Dammit Armin! _He cursed. Armin, one of his few friends, was one to act differently around him. It was like Armin knew something different about Eren.

**"Most of the candles that get a chance on another table remember, albeit some later than the others. Different things trigger different people."**

"It looks like our little Eren has finally grown up Grisha." Carla, Eren's mother laughed. "He's finally gotten himself a girlfriend."

"We aren't dating..." Eren spoke, gloomily. "I-I sorta rejected her."

"Oh. She's not your type?" Carla said, kindly. "Well, there's no need to rush."

"I-it's just that... I feel like there's someone meant for me." Eren told them. "I don't feel attracted to any of these girls."

"We understand Eren." Grisha spoke. He and Carla, truly did understand. "It'll feel like a whirlpool at first but then you'll feel like you've known her for ages."

Eren didn't understand the emotions on his parent's face. Then again, there were a lot of things he didn't understand. Why his science teacher Miss Hanji, acted so weird around him. Why his classmates, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, felt so guilty around him. Why his neighbor named Jean Kirschtein picks a fight with him frequently. Why Levi Ackerman, his teacher, had informed him that his niece was coming over to live here. Why a lot of people treated him in a very weird way.

"Eren, Armin's outside." His Mother informed him. The expressions on his parents' faces looked as if they knew something was gonna happen today.

"Hi Eren. No time to explain. We're going to the park, now."

* * *

Mikasa woke up early, even though today was a weekend. She went downstairs, planning on grabbing some breakfast.

"Mikasa." Her Uncle mentioned her name with his usual cold expression, with an unusual tone.

"Uncle Levi? What's wrong?" Mikasa inquired, with her usual cold expression.

"Mikasa, we're going to the park, bring your scarf."

She didn't understand his emotion. It looked as if he had something planned. Then again, there were a lot of things she didn't understand. Why she felt she had no purpose in life. Why she was unbelievably strong. Why she didn't feel attracted to anyone. Why a lot of people around her seemed to have something planned, not against her but for her. Why he didn't need to remind her to bring her scarf since she always wore it.

**"Some need to find their other half before they can become whole and remember."**

* * *

When Mikasa arrived at the park she felt like something was lightly pulling on her. She saw Krista and Ymir, holding hands, they both gave her a smile. The smile they gave her felt weird. Sasha and Connie were both there too. They both also gave her the smile.

"Take a walk. Wander around a bit." Levi suddenly spoke.

She made no protest.

* * *

When Eren arrived at the park he felt something lightly pulling him. He saw Jean and Marco, holding hands, they both gave him a smile. He thought the smile they gave him was weird.

"Eren, wander around a bit." After saying those words, Armin ran to Annie, his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Eren was slightly surprised that he made no protest.

* * *

**"Time to give your string a tug."**

The force that pulled on Eren became stronger, eventually pulling him to a bench. He didn't question it, he just felt as if he needed to sit there, to wait for someone. It felt right.

The force that pulled on Mikasa became stronger, eventually it had led her to a fountain. She stared at the water for a while. She grabbed a coin then proceeded to toss it into the fountain.

_I want something good to happen. _She wished.

**"You didn't need to waste a coin."**

Eren found himself standing up from his bench. Suddenly, he was walking towards the fountain. He was being pulled towards a girl wearing a scarf. He soon found himself beside the girl.

"Hi Mikasa" Eren had never met the girl before yet he knew her name.

"Hi Eren" The same situation applied for Mikasa.

Memories came rushing in, a promise, a scarf, experiences and a war. _This was the Whirlpool._

They found their lips and arms locked together.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**"You were meant to be together."**


End file.
